THE IPOD CHALLENGE!
by QueenofMischiefLovers98
Summary: We haven't seen any of these on this fandom, so we're trying to start it here. Basically, it's ten song-fics in one! Read inside for details. Z/C. Rated T for safety, really more K


**A/N: Wassup! After reading extensively about it, we have decided to do the iPod Challenge! We're gonna try to do it for other categories, to! Actually, we haven't seen it on this fandom, which is weird, because we see it on many other fandoms... so we're gonna try and start it here! Feel free to do it too, just copy & paste the rules onto your story!**

**Rules**

**~Set your mp3, ipod, etc. to shuffle**

**~Choose a pairing, friendship, romance, etc.**

**~For every song that comes on you have however long the song is to write about your pairing that relates to the song in some way. Do ten songs. No skipping.**

**Our Chosen Paring: Zammie!**

**In this, I moved around the songs a little so it's kind of like a story. Not really though, the only two that relate directly to one another are the last two. If you want to do one, you don't have to do that. Anyway... Here we go!**

**Untouchable- Taylor Swift**

When I first met her, Cammie was so... I don't know. I mean, we first met that day at the Mall, but it didn't feel like I was welcome in that elevator. She was so guarded, like she didn't want to let me in. But that's just why I became so fascinated with her. And somewhere along the way, it turned into love. I just go so caught up with her, and I felt like coming undone. I just needed her to say we'll be together. And I think she finally will, soon. Maybe she's no longer... untouchable.

**Poker Face- Lady GaGa**

"I have no idea who or what the Circle of Cavan is."

I told Cammie, keeping a straight face on. She seem wary at first, but then believed me.

"I guess... I mean, it's not like your Mom works for them, right?"

She laughed, and I laughed along with her, keeping a poker face. She couldn't, apparently, read my poker face. I guess I was just that good. I mean, Goode. Little did she know... my mom was one of the best agents in the CoC. But I couldn't tell her that! No, she was the last person who didn't see her when she saw me. She couldn't read my poker face.

**Got Dynamite- Demi Lovato**

Cammie wanted to know me. She wanted to know what it was under the surface that made me... me. But there was almost no way to break down the walls. She just might need dynamite. I mean, I needed her, but there was so much she needed to know under the surface. Even though I knew it would be hard for her to break the walls, but she was trying. No one had ever broke the walls, but then again, no one ever tried. I hoped she was the one who did, because if she simply intervened, I would be able to open up. It would be hard, and it might hurt her or me along the way, but that was what it would take.

**Fly On The Wall- Miley Cyrus**

The problem with Zach was that he needed to know everything about me. And I mean, everything. (Which really wasn't fair, because he hardly told me anything about himself...) What made me tick, what I'm saying with my friends, and if there was other guys I was flirting with. He should know by now. It was like he needed to be a fly on the wall, like he needed to know all my secrets! If he wanted to know things, he should talk to me, not assume things from what people like Tina Walters told him!

**Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato**

I had dumped Zach again. Or at least, I tried to. I tried to tear him out of my heart, telling myself there are too many secrets in our relationship for it to work. But I know it's just another lie, because I go insane every time he looks at me. I should say good-bye, but whats the use? As hard as I try, I can't win. He's just so addicting. He never knows what he wants and hardly hears what I say. I want to say bye-bye, but it seems I can't be with or without him...

**Mannequin- Katy Perry**

Zach kept everything hidden. He hardly showed anyone anything. I have no clue how to get to him. He's like a mannequin! So solid, so guarded. I don't even know why! I think there's too much he's known, and seen, so he just showed no emotion. If it was the past, then we could get through it and solve it with the future. I could help him come back, but it might hurt him. It would be worth it in the end though. ...Right?

**I'm Like A Bird- Nellie Furtado**

I hoped Cammie understood why I was so guarded. I truly loved her, but I'm like a bird. I don't know where my home is, or my soul. I just couldn't stay in one place. There's too many secrets, and I have too much baggage. I didn't want to say good-bye, but I knew someday I would. I can't hide everything from her, and it hurts to know she absolutely trusts me. I just have too many secret, and I know that's going to be the downfall of our relationship. After all, every hello... ends with a good-bye

**Barriers- David Archuleta**

Maybe Zach and I weren't right. I mean, all we do is build walls, which are knocked down anyway. There just too many lies. I can't just stand there, doing nothing. I have to do something. Maybe we could work it out, but I doubt it would work. I know Zach would want to try, but I just don't know... There too many barriers.

**Meet Me Halfway- Black Eyed Peas**

I needed Cammie to meet me halfway. If I was going to tell her things about my life, then she would have to tell me things about her. The whole problem with our relationship was all the secretes we both had. I needed her, yes, but I also needed her to be as honest as I would try to be. So I wrote Cammie a note and slipped it in her pocket.

_Gallagher Girl-_

_How about we meet halfway? I tell you about my life, you tell me about yours. Meet me in the library in ten minutes if you agree_

_-Z_

I just hope she agrees...

**When Your Gone- Avril Lavigne**

I had always needed a lot of time on my own. That was one of the reasons I was such a good Chameleon. I didn't need to be with someone all the time, like some people. But I never thought I would truly need Zach. I never thought I would need him so much, and miss him like crazy. When he passed me that note, I counted the steps he took when he left. I was crazy hurt. Didn't he see how much I needed him? When he's gone, my heart hurts, and the words I need to hear to make it through the day weren't there. Maybe thats why I felt tears coming, seeing other girls giggle and flirt with him. Maybe thats why I almost screamed when I read the note. And maybe thats why, in ten minutes, I was at the library.

**A/N: Yes, I know these are short, but it's hard writing in four minutes or less, because you want to say so much but can't. Maybe that's why it's called the iPod Challenge. Oh, and the last line of I'm Like A Bird (Every hello...) isn't ours. It was in Demi Lovato's sone Catch Me. Hey look! We forgot a disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Gallagher Girls, any of these songs, their respective artists, or the line "every hello ends with a good-bye." YAY!**

**If you didn't notice, there was a lesson hidden in this fic. PM/review us if you want to know, or if you have a guess.**

**See Ya!**

**~QueenoftheWorld98 and MischiefLover98**


End file.
